Occupation pour les deux ans à venir
by Dray-Chaan
Summary: Ils ne leur reste plus que deux ans avant de partir de Poudlard, les choses sérieuses commencent pour les Weasley. Qui souffrira ou écopera d'un truc débile le premier ? Les paris sont lancés. Qui seront les suivants ? Les paris sont lancés ! Humour - Yaoï - Amitié - Famille - Romance - Lime
1. Prologue

**« ****Occupation pour les deux ans à venir.**** » **

**Genre **: _Humour – Famille – Yaoï_ _–_ _Romance_

**Note** : Cette fiction est une fiction ' Spécial Weasley. ' Ils seront les principaux acteurs, en j'entends par ' Spécial Weasley. ' Quelle sera consacré à Fred & George ainsi que leur farces et plans démoniaque. Libre à vous de vous aventuré par ici, j'espère juste que ceux qui le feront passeront un agréable moment. _**Je ne préviens personne et l'ordre de parution peux varier à chaque fois.**_ Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Prologue.**_

Fred et George Weasley, était de pur jumeau. Toujours fourré l'un avec l'autre, à faire les pires bêtises, celle que personne n'oserait faire. Collé pratiquement chaque soir de la semaine avec Rusard, adoré par tous les petits novices qui avait trop peur pour s'éloigné d'un seul fil de leur objectif et haït par tout Serpentard ce respectant. Seulement, ils ne leur restaient officiellement que deux ans, avant de quitté Poudlard – qu'ils regretteraient beaucoup au fond d'eux. En attendant, il fallait à tous prix qu'ils trouvent un bon moyen pour s'occuper pendant deux ans – qui malgré tout passerais très vite.

– Fredyyyyyy ! Hurla une voix à l'autre bout du couloir en courant. Je crois … Il reprit plusieurs bouffé d'air pour s'emplir les poumons et continua : Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qui va nous occuper pendant deux courtes année, conclu-t-il un mystérieux sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, accroché aux lèvres.

_**OwO **_

Voilà que leur premier mois à Poudlard venait de s'achever et, les jumeaux roux avaient désormais finis leur complot. Au programme était prévu : Humour, qui signifiait pari pour égayer le tout. Romance, pour le bonheur de leur jeune frère et du Survivant. Famille, parce qu'après tout, ils tenaient à leur parents. C'est donc avec ce genre d'idées qu'ils passèrent à deux les portes de la grande salle, pour aller joyeusement s'asseoir avec les autres.

– Le mois prochain, murmura George, les yeux brillants. Le mois prochain !

– Harry, appela le jeune frère des jumeaux en lui attribuant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Tu ne trouves pas que Fred et George sont bizarre ces derniers temps ? Demanda-t-il enfin après que ledit « Harry » ait tourné la tête vers lui.

– Peut-être qu'ils ont inventés une nouvelle connerie pour embêter leur monde, répondit simplement le voisin du rouquin. Ne cherche pas loin, tu les connais, non, Ron ?

– Oui, et c'est cela qui m'inquiète ! Répliqua trop rapidement Ron.

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche et se contenta de finir son repas, à l'inverse de Ron qui était bien trop occupé à chercher ce que pouvait bien manigancer ces deux aînés. Soudain, une idée germa dans sa tête mais, à l'instar de son voisin, il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, se persuadant que ce ne pouvait être cela. Pourtant, merlin seul, savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder cette idée dans sa tête. Oui, merlin seul.

– George, vous avez trouvé une nouvelle farce ? Questionna Harry, voyant bien que Ron semblait se préoccupé un peu trop de cette histoire.

L'interrogé tourna son regard vers son jumeau et ensemble ils répondirent :

– Oh oui ! Une nouvelle farce !

Le Survivant hocha la tête positivement, tourna son regard vers le cadet des Weasley et lui lança une espèce de : « _Tu vois, pas de quoi s'inquiéter !_ » mais visuelle, avant de retourné une bonne fois pour toute à son dîner seulement, il ne vit jamais Ron pâlir à faire fuir Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et hocher fébrilement la tête tout en murmurant un vague : « **Par merlin, nous sommes fichu et jusqu'au coude ! **»

* * *

_**Avis ? **_

Je sais que ce prologue est assez court mais, je voulais absolument vous postez quelque chose sans vous en dire trop et aussi, avoir des avis avant que je ne me lance dedans. J'espère que le prologue vous a plus. Laissez une p'tite phrase, si vous le voulez. B'soooous !


	2. Chapter one

_J'arrive avec le deuxième chapitre d' « __**Occupation pour les deux ans à venir.**__ », plutôt court d'ailleurs comme chapitre un. J'ai prévenue beaucoup mieux pour le deuxième, celui-là n'était qu'une espèce de deuxième prologue avec le début de ce jeu perfide. J'espère que vous allais l'appréciez et puis, on se retrouve en bas ~ ! Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Chapitre I.**

– Harry ! Ron !

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent et la mâchoire de Ron sembla se décroché. Il voulut faire signe à Harry de continuer son chemin mais, il était déjà partis à la rencontre de leur nouveau pire cauchemar, d'après le rouquin.

– On se fait un « action, vérité » dans la salle commune, vous venez vous joindre à nous ?

– Qui sera présent, Fred ? Exigea Ron, d'un air méfiant.

– Neville à accepter, Dean Thomas, Ginny, Luna, Seamus, Hermione, à l'entente de ce prénom le cadet plissa les yeux sans faire de remarque et laissa son frère continué : et quelques Serpentard si George réussit par miracle à les faire se décoincé et à mettre leur rengaine de côté.

Harry vit rouge au moment où Fred prononça « Serpentard » et voulut refuser l'offre mais, il se ravisa en pensant que Ron voulait sans doute y allé pour surveillé que personne ne s'approche trop près d'Hermione. Le rouquin, quant à lui, se senti défaillir un instant en sachant que George réussirait par « miracle » à leur sortir leur ballais coincé au mauvais endroit. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Soit ils y allaient, tous se passait bien – et il guettait Hermione. Soit, ils n'y allaient pas et tout irait aussi bien – sauf qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer tous ceux s'approchant d'Hermione. Le choix était vite fait, finalement …

– On vient, répondirent Ron et Harry en même temps, faisant sourire Fred.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'ils accompagnèrent l'aîné de Ron dans la salle commune, passant le tableau et s'installant à côté d'Hermione et Ginny. Ces dernières tournèrent la tête vers eux.

– Où étiez-vous ? Demanda doucement Ginny.

– Dans les couloirs, soupira mollement son frère.

– Pourquoi dans les couloirs ? Questionna Hermione, en les fusillant du regard.

– Nous guettions que Voldmort ne se pointe pas, comme ça, soudainement! S'exclama ironiquement Harry. Voyons, 'Mione, que veux-tu que nous fassions d'autre dans les couloirs si ce n'est rejoindre nos cours, aller manger ou retourner dans la salle commune ?

Hermione plissa ses yeux et se concentra sur autre chose, tandis que les trois autres soupirèrent. Ginny finit tout de même par reprendre la parole :

– George ne devrait plus tarder à revenir, maintenant.

Et c'était vrai : quelques minutes plus tard, le jumeau de Fred passa la porte, accompagné de quelques Serpentard. Harry cru mourir sur place quand il vit une tête blonde passé l'entrebâillement de la porte. D'un un mouvement discret, George tourna la tête vers le Serpentard qui faisait partie de ces accompagnateur, puis vers le brun et il failli éclater de rire face à leur tête.

Finalement, tous finirent assis en tailleur, formant un grand cercle. Fred c'était auto-désigné pour engager la partie mais avant, il donna quelques instructions de dernière minute, comme le disait Ron.

– Bien, chantonna-t-il avec un sourire. Si vous êtes là, il finit parcourir son regard sur toute l'assemblée, c'est que vous êtes consentant à jouer à ce jeu.

Neville prit peur et voulu se lever mais, en croisant le regard de nombreux Serpentard, il se ravisa.

–Donc, vous êtes tous et toutes d'accord pour subir n'importe quoi et répondre à n'importe quoi !

_Et voilà,_ pensa Ron pendant que les autres perdaient peu à peu de la couleur. _Vous ne pourrais pas dire que je n'ai jamais essayé de vous prévenir que nous étions fichus._ Il posa sa main sous son menton et réfléchit. _Non, en faîte, je ne vous ai jamais prévenu, _conclu-t-il intérieurement pendant qu'Harry lui mettait un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui lança un regard noir, semblant deviné ceux à quoi il pensait.

– Malfoy ! Désigna-t-il en pointant du doigt le blond qui sursauta légèrement. Action ou vérité ?

– Hum … Il pesa l'action et la vérité et finit par choisir : Vérité.

– Et bien … Ton lieu de fantasme ?

Des rougeurs firent leurs apparitions sur les joues du Serpentard qui tenta comme-même de rester digne, malgré les ricanements de certains Gryffondor.

– Une ... Il prit plusieurs inspirations, comme pour ce donner du courage tout en se demandant comment faisant ces petits Gryffondor et finit par répondre : Une douche.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle commune et Malfoy regretta d'avoir pris vérité. Ron et Harry se jetèrent un coup d'œil et finirent par éclater de rire, vite rejoint par le reste des Gryffondor alors que les Serpentard tentait de caché leurs tressaillement d'épaule à force de contenir leur rire.

Draco ne savait vraiment pu où se mettre. Il aurait vraiment préféré prendre la fuite mais, avoué-le, ce n'était vraiment pas digne d'un Serpentard. Au bout de quelques minutes de fou rire pour les autres, ils reprirent leur calme et Malfoy se prépara :

– La belette.

– J'ai un nom, petite fouine, rétorqua Ron d'une voix sèche.

– Action ou vérité ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant la remarque du Weasley.

– Action, soupira lacement la victime.

Malfoy eu un sourire mauvais qui en disait longtemps sur sa vengeance et Ron jugea qu'il était cette fois-ci vraiment fichu.

– Va faire un suçon dans le cou de Belette aîné, lança-t-il un air sombre affiché sur le visage.

Ron et Fred s'étouffèrent tandis que George riait, il était persuadé que ce n'était pas lui la « Belette aîné » mais, belle et bien son jumeau. Harry donna une petite tape sur le dos de son meilleur ami, l'incitant à prendre son courage à deux mains et à se lancer vers son défie. Ginny lui offrit un sourire réconfortant qui voulait dire « affronte ton destin » et Hermione l'encouragea d'un regard amusé.

Finalement, le Weasley junior finit par se lever, puis se posta devant Fred, à genoux, déglutie et s'attaqua à son cou. George laissa son rire se répandre et devenir plus fort, suivit par Harry et Ginny, Malfoy laissa un sourire en coin apparaître, comme pour les autres Serpentard, tandis que Neville perdit conscience quelques secondes et que Seamus et Dean se cachait les yeux pour « préservé leur pureté » comme ils aimaient le dire.

Ron finit par se redresser et revenir lentement à sa place en laissant un Fred, les joues aussi rouge que le suçon qui lui trônait dans le cou. Maintenant, l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné et tout le monde avant bel et bien remarqué qu'ici régnait à présent « la loi du plus fort » et que tous les coups étaient permis. Désormais, plus personne n'allait jouer sympa, désormais, tout le monde y passerais.

Gryffondor et Serpentard réunit arboraient à un sourire mauvais sur leur visage. La honte, l'humiliation et la vengeance était maintenant au rendez-vous. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps.

–Zabini, action ou vérité ?

C'est partie.

* * *

_**Avis ? **_

_Un commentaire avec votre avis, s'il vous plaît ... ? _


	3. Chapter two

_**Chapitre II.**_

– Pincez-moi, je rêve ! Beugla Ron une veine manquant d'exploser sur la tempe. Il lui fourre la langue, merde !

Harry se frappa le front et Hermione passa sa main dans le dos du Weasley junior, qui lui avait la bouche grande ouverte, ébahis par le spectacle que sa petite sœur lui offrait avec … Avec cette espèce de gorille qu'était ce Serpentard vile et manipulateur ! Comment osait-elle et comment osait-il ? Comment ces deux abrutis de frère pouvaient laisser passer ça ? Comment pouvait-il regardait cela comme si c'était normale ? Et pourquoi, par Merlin, pourquoi sa petite sœur se laissait-elle embrasser de la sorte ?

– Zabini ! S'énerva une fois de plus le rouquin. Sort ta putain de langue de Serpent hideux et manipulateur de la bouche de ma sœur !

– Ron, commença doucement Harry pour tenter d'apaiser son meilleur ami. Tu sais, elle est assez grande pour gérer ses histoires et surtout pour savoir qui peux ou non l'embrasser de cette façon.

– Mais … Je croyais qu'elle t'aimait … Articula difficilement le cadet des Weasley.

– Voyons, Ronald, intervint Granger pendant que Potter rigolait. Il faudrait te mettre à la page. Tout le monde c'est qu'Harry n'est plus intéressé par les filles et que Ginny à tirer un trait définitif sur Harry.

– Tout le monde le sait, sauf moi, bien évidement. S'indigna Ron de manière théâtrale.

Le Serpentard finit enfin par lâcher la bouche de la sœur Weasley, lui mordilla la joue et retourna s'asseoir calmement, semblant soudainement détendu, sous le regard noir de Ronald. Malfoy soupira gracieusement, voilà qui était une bonne chose de faîte : emmerdé encore plus la belette.

– Voyons, voyons … Hermione ! Action ou vérité ?

– Hahahaha … Elle déglutit. Vérité.

– Aimes-tu mon crétin de frère qui sert de meilleur ami à Harry ? Elle laissa du temps s'écouler et, au moment où Hermine voulut répondre, elle sortit sa baguette : Attention ! Ose mentir et je le serais !

– Par Merlin, oui, bougonna Granger misérablement.

– Salazar ! La Belette et Sang-de-bourbe ensemble, intervint inutilement le blondinet des Serpentard. Qui aurait bien croire ça ?

– Les Gryffondor, pardi !

Théodore Nott arriva derrière eux, leurs ébouriffa les cheveux en leur claquant la tête et gentiment il leur ordonna de ce la fermer. Intérieurement Ron le remercia.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est à moi. George, action ou vérité ?

– Action, répondit fièrement le jumeau de Fred.

Un sourire malfaisant s'étira sur les lèvres d'Hermione et Draco eu la confirmation que certain Gryffondor ne devrait, absolument pas, se trouvé dans cette maison. Le Choixpeau magique avait certainement dû se trompé à un moment donné ou alors certain Gryffon' lui avait fait du chantage. C'était beaucoup plus probable, ça.

Le regard de Granger passa rapidement de George à Draco et Potter ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit, mais vraiment tout petit, pincement dans la poitrine. Il savait qu'Hermione choisirait George puisque, depuis le début du jeu celui-ci n'avait fait que rire des autres il était donc temps de lui faire payer. Et pour cela, elle aurait besoin de Malfoy quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

– Tu vas aller, déshabiller _sensuellement_, elle insista bien sur ce mot avant de poursuivre : Malfoy.

Certain Serpentard s'étouffèrent, Fred et Ron eurent la sensation d'avoir été soudainement vengé, Ginny cru qu'elle allait perdre pied et Harry fût plutôt, pour une raison qui lui échappait, heureux de voir ce dont à quoi ressemblait Draco sans vêtement et, en même temps une pointe de jalousie que ce ne soit pas lui qui ait le privilège de lui ôté ces habits.

Avec le plus grand effort que George n'ait jamais fait, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le blondinet, tandis que celui-ci déglutit difficilement. Cette fois, personne ne voulut se privé de regarder cette scène et c'est donc sous les regards admirateur et attentif que le jumeau Weasley commença son action.

Assis en tailleur devant le blond, il déboutonna lentement et tout en essayant de paraître le plus sensuel possible, sa chemise blanche. Cette dernière chuta parterre une fois que George lui eu poussé délicatement avec ses fines mains, qui elles finirent par descendre, en traçant de drôle d'arabesques, le long de son torse blanc et finement musclé pour terminer leur course sur la ceinture du Serpentard. A ce-moment, des têtes ce tournèrent vers le fond de la salle, préférant ignorer la suite tandis que le jumeau Weasley laissait ces mains courir sur le pantalon de Draco pour chuter à ses chaussures, qu'il arracha presque sauvagement, ainsi que les chaussettes. Finalement, il finit par faire remonter, avec plus d'assurance, ces mains le long des jambes fermes de Malfoy et déboucla, enfin, la ceinture noire. Il la laissa pendre de chaque côté de la taille du blond et dégrafa les deux boutons.

Hermione allait les arrêter là, certains Gryffondor n'étant que de première année, elle n'allait comme-même pas les faire regarder ce spectacle mais, une main vînt se posé sur sa bouche pour l'en dissuader. Elle vît par la suite un doigt passer devant ces yeux et lui montrer Harry. L'expression attristée de son visage la fit culpabiliser quelques instants mais, Ron secoua la tête, qui voulait clairement dire « _Je t'expliquerais plus tard._ »

Pendant ce temps, George avait allongé Malfoy sur le dos et l'avait obligé à se cambrer pour pouvoir faire descendre, très, très lentement son pantalon noir. Une fois chose faîte, il était retourné s'asseoir à sa place, comme si ce qu'il avait fait était la chose la plus naturelle au monde laissant donc patraque ceux qui avaient espéré voir plus et le blond en caleçon.

– Eh bien, cher dévergondé, je propose de continuer ce jeu plus tard, vu l'heure qu'il et, je ne pense pas vous revoir ici après le dîner, dit calmement Fred.

– Et pourquoi pas ? Questionna Zabini, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître vexant.

– Vois-tu, demain matin certaines personnes commencent avec une heure de cours de potion. Vous, les Serpentard, vous n'avez aucun mal avec ce professeur mais nous, les Gryffondor avons … Il sembla chercher ces mots. Nous avons du mal à nous comprendre !

Malfoy et Potter pouffèrent chacun de leur côté. Ca, pour avoir du mal à les comprendre, ils en avaient et par contre, pour ce qui était des Serpentard, étant leur professeur de maison, il était clairement clair qu'il n'avait aucun problème de compréhension. Soudain, Draco sembla prendre conscience d'une certaine chose.

– Hey, Weasley !

Les quatre têtes rousses se tournèrent vers lui et Harry savait exactement qu'il affichait un air blasé bien sûr personne ne le remarquerait sauf peut-être Blaise.

– Bon, bon … Soupira Malfoy. Le Weasley à suçon ! Ajouta-t-il un sourire moqueur.

Les trois autres eurent des rires moqueur tandis que Fred tentait de s'énervé mais, la joie qui le submerger était beaucoup trop grande.

– Draco, tu as toute mon humble attention.

– Pourquoi, Potter n'a-t-il jamais été désigné, depuis le début de ce jeu ? Quémanda le blondinet, ignorant totalement la réplique précédente de Fred.

– Tout simplement car personne ne l'a désigné, chantonna joyeusement pendant qu'Harry essayait de se dégager de la prise de Ron sur son bras.

– Dans ce cas, laissons George s'occuper de son cas !

–Et si, George refuse ? Espéra pitoyablement le brun.

– Et si, George accepte ? Rétorqua aussitôt George.

– Je lui envoie un _**Sectum Sempra** _dans la tronche !

– Très bien, j'accepte ! Harry, action ou vérité ?

Du coin de l'œil, Potter voyait très bien Draco se moquer de lui avec Zabini. Quelle pourriture !

– Action.

– Avec Draco, tu vas devoir …

* * *

**_Avis ?_**


End file.
